


Interference

by tsuyuanz



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, honestly i'm still writing so i have no idea how it will turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyuanz/pseuds/tsuyuanz
Summary: "when two pulses meet, they overlap, will they continue to move in their original direction ? or will they defy the principle of superposition"
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Therese practically sprints as she got off the train. It was 9.50 am on Saturday and she silently cursed under her breath for waking up late on her morning shift. Abandoned by her mother at a very young age, Therese Belivet had hopped from one home to another as most of the families are either abusive or didn’t gave their best attention and care for her. By the time she reached 18, she had moved to a small 2 bedroom apartment that one of her acquaintance was kind enough to let her stay. Thalia was one of Therese’s close friend that she made when she worked as a dogs walker during her school breaks. 

Even though she too barely made enough to support for Therese, she understands very well her desperation to leave the house as soon as possible. The last family that adopted Therese was not abusive nor evil, they even provide the money and needs for Therese’s education. However, the current economy situation at that moment had caused her foster dad, Josh to remain jobless for months and her foster mom’s home tuition job could barely provide for them all. That’s when Therese decided to leave the home so that she won’t be a total burden to them. 

She’s not ungrateful though, she oftenly visits them to make sure they’re doing alright and frequently make phone calls with her foster mom, Julie as they started to developed some bond in the course of 4 years Therese lived with them. Now at the age of 19, she had just received an offer for Veterinary Medicine course from the university that she applied for. There isn’t any room for scholarship yet as it can only be applied using the first semester’s result therefore it leads Therese to apply her current job at one of the thrift shop nearby her shared apartment. The pay isn’t all but it will definitely help as her family can provide only so much for her Bachelor’s degree fee, and besides this is the only place that called her back anyway. Therese blamed her lack of job experiences for this.

It was 9.57 am now and her workplace is just around the corner. Therese isn’t very much a punctual person but her workplace rules to clock in at exact 10 am makes her runs as if her life was on the line. Sure she can always clock in a minute late or so but that will definitely cut half of her 9$ an hour salary and given her situation now, she definitely need every single penny that she can grasp. Her inner babbling of her tardiness halted mid-way as she bumped with another figure causing the person’s coffee to spilled all the way across the walkway. Silently cursing her own clumsiness, Therese immediately chastised all the apology she could muster as she made attempt to collect the person’s belonging that have spluttered across the sidewalk.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, are you alright ? Did I ruined your clothes ? I could buy you-” 

Therese hastily apologized as she quickly glanced towards the figure standing in front of her

What Therese was not ready for is the figure that was standing in front of her, looking as though she’s out of the magazine. The woman standing in front of her was hypnotizingly beautiful. She was wearing a two-piece white pantsuit that hugged her body perfectly. Therese’s eyes absentmindedly travelled towards the woman’s face and she was welcomed with the most astonishing, ice-piercing blue eyes. The woman’s golden hair sit perfectly above her shoulder and Therese felt as though she just got her senses back as she finally inhaled the hypnotic perfume of the woman. Therese was brought back to present as she heard the honking of car nearby, embarrassing flush creeped across her cheek as she thought about being caught staring by the woman.

“I-, I’m-” she sighed at her lack of ability to form words in front of this woman 

“ I’m sorry for the little accident that I caused you, can I replaced the coffee or something?” she said while handling the woman her belonging. To her surprised, the woman just smiled at her while fixing her blazer

“It’s okay darling. You seemed to be in a rush anyway, I don’t mind getting myself another cup of coffee” said the woman with a comforting tone.

“Oh no it’s really fine though I could just-” Therese tried to reasoned but was stopped. 

“It’s okay dear, really. I don’t particularly like the taste of this coffee anyway, too sweet for my liking” said the mystery woman casually and with that she offered comforting pat on Therese’s shoulder 

Both women just stood there and held their gazes, Therese felt as though she could explode right there under the woman’s intense stare and soft touch. After what felt like an hour (though it’s really just a few seconds), Therese finally was brought back to reality as she heard buzzing sound in her pocket. Checking her phone, Therese immediately cursed as her co-worker had called her 2 times already to check on her absence.

“Oh shit, I- I really should run. I’m very sorry for the coffee and all the mess that I’ve caused you this morning” she found herself rambling.

“Now stop apologizing will you ?” the woman gave her a light chuckle

“Okay now go before you got into even more trouble, alright ?” She offered Therese encouraging smile before finally moved to cross the not-so-busy road.

Even though Therese knew she’s already late, she found herself couldn’t stop following her gaze towards the woman and she could swear she saw the woman looking back with upturned lips.

For the first time ever, Therese did not complaint about being late to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! so this is my very first attempt to write a fanfic. I'm sorry for any grammatical/vocab errors as English is not my first language hehe. Also, at this moment, there isn't any setting yet as to where does this story took place. Honestly, I'm not from the US to I kinda not familiar with the places there :/ Chile so anyways feel free to leave comments ! (whether it be the contructive or destructive hihi) hope u guys enjoy !!


	2. Chapter 2

“No.. I don’t think my son will fit this. Are you sure this is the largest size you guys have?”

“Yes ma’am, unfortunately this is the only piece that comes in the stock this week” Therese said apologetically to the customer.

It’s another day at work and Therese is attending one of the few customers that payed a visit to her workplace that day. It’s rather unusual that there aren’t many customers since the thrift shop was usually crowded with people checking goods at cheaper price. This woman Therese was attending is somehow too chatty which is far from her liking but she found herself not minding having a little company on this mundane day. Plus it certainly helps distracting her mind from constantly reliving the incident that happened on that one particular morning.

It had been a week since her encounter with the blonde beauty. Therese found it ridiculous that she’s still thinking about her considering their very short and somehow normal life-clashing experience. _I mean it’s not something extraordinary that I happened to spill someone’s coffee isn’t it ? Dannie spilled his coffee on daily basis, what makes this one so special though. I’m just being ridiculous._

Therese laughed at the mere thought of her reckless coworker. The sound of her present customer’s jingling keychain brought her back to reality and she continued her little chat with her. After mindless digging around for another 5 minutes, the woman decided to finally leave but not until she made Therese promised to call her if they have new goods mainly plus size sweatshirts. Therese was once again left alone at the cashier counter as Dannie was on his break while Genevieve and Phil were somewhere at the store. Their manager, Mrs Robichek, on the other hand, was out of town for a week or so visiting her daughter thus giving Therese and her coworker a bit more freedom.

‘The Angels Attic’ is not a very big store therefore they are not in need of too many workers. There are Dannie, who’ve worked for almost 2 years there, Phil who’s mostly quiet, Jack who’s almost the same age as Therese and claimed to work there for aesthetic purposes, and Genevieve who’s a bit too friendly with Therese. Out of her 4 coworker, Therese is most comfortable with Dannie because he just exudes the most welcoming energy and Therese instantly clicked with him.

“Hey Belivet, here’s your sandwich” called Dannie as he entered the shop bringing Therese out of her reverie

“Ughh thank you Dannie, you have no idea how I dreaded standing for hours just to get this sandwich. It’s good thing they made one of the best grilled cheese sandwich in town or else I would NEVER EVER step into that cafe again”

“Hahahaha no biggie kiddo, besides I kinda made friend with the cook there so...” Therese swear she could see flush creeping to his cheek

“Woooo I see someone’s making new ‘friend’ ?” she teased him while making air quotes on her last word

“OH cut it off girl” Dannie playfully swatted her arm

“Alright alright, I’m going to take my break now if that’s okay? ” A nod from him was all she needed and she immediately grabbed her sandwich and water bottle before heading to the employee’s locker room.

\------

Today is just another tiring day for Carol. Working as one of the most prestigious divorce lawyer in town, she is currently handling the same kind of cases she had been handling all her career. She found it ironic how she’s been handling with too many divorces but somehow can’t escape herself from her own unhappy marriage.Thinking back, she felt naive marrying at a very young age claiming she found her soulmate. She loved Harge, he was a sweet man when she met him but as the years goes by, their relationship had become strained to the point that she ought to seek divorce. But then of course the universe had another plan for her, she found herself pregnant and so she thought that maybe the baby’s going to be the saviour of their relationship. She was wrong though but the one precious thing resulted from her marriage, Rindy, made her life somehow bearable. She decided to remain in the relationship so that her sweet daughter won’t have to grow up through nasty divorce battling.

She looked at her watch, its’s only 5 minutes to 1 pm. She figured she would took her lunch break earlier so she moved to the small couch in her office. Not feeling too hungry, all she needed is a power nap to recharge her personal energy battery. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the voice that sing-sang happily outside her office. _Here comes the trouble,_ she smiled at her thought

“CaroOool, you wanna go grab lunch at the itali-”

“Oh, you’re not grabbing lunch today?” asked to auburn haired woman

“Nah Abby I think I’ll pass today, I really need to gain energy for 3pm’s meeting” said Carol with her eyes remained closed

“Alright sure honeh” said Abby making her way out

“Oh Carol, I was thinking do you wanna go to that one cute thrift shop nearby the train station ? I can go alone but it would be much fun with a friend you know” Abby said on her halfway out

“Sure why not. Now Abigail if you don’t leave me alone I swear to god” Carol said playfully

“Alright alright you nitwit, get you ugly rest, byEEE” and with that she’s gone

\------

The meeting with her recent clients went well and Carol was thankful that they understand the process and not asking too many silly question. Now at 5.10pm, she made her way to Abby’s office after packing all the things that she might need to look into the cases tonight. Halfway towards her bestfriend of 10 years room, she saw the woman emerged from her room giddily. That’s how Abby is, always so cheerful and excited about almost everything.

“You ready sourface ? we’re taking my car ok” said Abby as they walked out the firm

“Oh you’re so not calling me that” Carol hissed as she followed her

“Whyyy, I mean I’m not wrong, am I. I’m sure the little kids are wondering _what kind of sour candy does this auntie consumed that she’s constantly sooooo sour ?_ ” Abby continued teasing her

Carol just rolled her eyes but Abby could see the glimmer of smile on her face.

“So what are you trying to dig at the thriftie ?” Carol asked when they hit the road

“Well, I’m looking for old vinyl records, there’s one cute bedroom I found of pinterest and...”

Carol listened on Abby as she explained her excitement on decorating her room, giving response every now and then so she was kind of surprised when Abby slowed down and parked her car at the sideroad.

“We’re here already? Well, that was quick” Carol said more to herself than to Abby as she got out of the car

The two made their way to the shop and Abby immediately dissapeared in search of the vinyl record that she won’t shut up about. Carol on the other hand just looking around the shop while simultaneously checking on her social media. There are few antics that catched her eyes but knowing herself, she knew that in the end of the day she wouldn’t have enough time or energy to look after it so she settled on just waiting in front of the counter.

20 minutes later, Abby showed up with a basket fulled of Vinyl records, some cute small-sizes oil paintings, a very unique-looking wall clock and an oversized black hoodie. Carol laughed at her bestfriend’s eagerness which gained a raise of Abby’s eyebrows.

“You’re not gonna get anything Carol ?” Abby asked as the brunette young man attending her

“Maybe next time, I don’t particularly need anything right now anyway, you know with the house situation and all” said Carol which gained an understanding nod from Abby

“The total would be 45$” said the cashier breaking their interaction

Abby gave her card to him and after settling her payment, she and Carol thanked the man whom they learnt his name was Dannie from his nametag, and left.

\------

Therese made her way to Dannie who’s jotting something on a paper right after she finished her break. As she approached him, she can’t help but stop her walk as her body system senses something she’s grown to become obsessed with.

_This smell_

The perfume smelled very similar with the woman she bumped into that day. Even though their meeting was rather brief, she can’t erased the hypnotic smell of her, enchantingly exotic yet strange, wonderfully sweet. She smelled very much like breezing air in the garden of fresh flowers.

“Was there anyone coming into the store while I was on break ?” Therese found herself hastily asked Dannie. The question was silly though, of course there will be person stopping by.

“Yeah, just few people. Why ?”

“Um, can you, I don’t know, describe how the most recent customer looked like ?” Therese was sure she’s grasping at nothing now, but if by any chance her blonde beauty ever visited the shop, she must’ve just left recently because the smell that lingered around the shop is still so, so strong.

“Well there’s 2 of them actually. One of them was an auburn woman and the other one was a blonde, though the blonde was much taller than the auburn. I don’t know I guess they looked 30-ish ? All I can say is that they both looked like a fucking model. Fuhh. Oh and they just left like, around 10 minutes ago ?” Dannie explained not without giving her a questioning look.

Therese’s heart was beating furiously.

_Could it be her ? oh my god what if it’s really her and I’m just letting away my opportunity to see her for some stupid break ??? ughhh_

Reacting out of her conscious thought, she went out of the store and looked around the sidewalk and road, hoping to catch the glimpse of the woman that had been haunting her mind these past few days. But the universe seemed to be plotting against her as she was not welcomed by the sight she was looking for. At that moment, Therese couldn’t help but realizing that maybe she should let go of the thing that’s barely even there.

_Maybe I should stop hoping that I’ll meet her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLOO ! I'm back yay though I hate to break it but the next NEXT chapters might take a bit longer because I'll be starting my vet degree SOON (yes i made Therese study vet bc i'm studying vet LOL im so full of myself hhhh). So I might have to settle down first you know. Oh and also thanks for those who read ! (and left kudos//comments) you guys really made my day hehe. Again, sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy and tell me what u think !! stay safe bYE 💛


End file.
